Strange But True Love
by unicorns-cottoncandy-klaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were both looking for love, but they found it in the strangest of ways.
1. Chapter 1

Strange But True Love  
>Chapter 1<p>

Blaine had had enough of everything. The bullying, the teasing, the names, his father, his mother. Everything. Just because he was gay doesn't mean he has to be tormented every waking minute of his life. He finds himself wandering the same beach over and over again, because he walks it whenever he is angry or fed up, and that happened quite often. He needed to vent, or he would explode soon. Blaine looked at his feet and found a blue rock that was almost clear and threw it as hard as he could into the dark waters. It was Saturday afternoon, and yet he still found himself angry because of his damn mother. He huffed and started walking away, then heard a thud. His eyebrow raised and he turned around slowly, and there on the beach, laid the rock he threw in the water only ten seconds ago. He jumped back in surprise, seeing it was physically impossible for a rock to fly. Blaine picks it up again, brushing the sand off of the smooth rock, and skipped it back into the calm waters. He watched again, and the rock broke the surface. He caught it in the palm of his hand, and he was left completely baffled.  
>"What the hell?" he mumbled, and he took a few steps in the water. Blaine threw it a little closer to him, but still at a distance. He waited, and sure enough the rock broke the surface again. His eyes were wide at this point, trying to figure out what the hell is going on, and he threw it seven feet out in front of him, and jumped when he saw a figure. How was someone that far out, and how could they hold their breath for so long? A boy broke the surface of the water this time, the stone in his hand. Blaine gave a soft yelp and jumped back, seeing that was what he was least expecting. A boy. A darn adorable boy as boy smiled softly and held out his hand, the rock in the palm of his hand. Blaine reaches out slowly and murmured, "Thanks..I guess," The boy gave a smile and a nod of his head. "Can you even talk?" the boy nodded and pulled himself up to some dryer sand then wrote, "But I don't like too."Blaine raised an eyebrow.<br>"Why not?"  
>"I hate it. It's too high." he looked down at the sand and sighed sadly.<br>"Oh...so..you're gay?" Blaine murmured, sitting down and pulling his legs to his chest. The boy raised an eyebrow.  
>"I guess it's slang for liking someone of the same gender...," The boy nodded and smiled softly, running his hand side to side in the water.<br>"Why don't you just sit next to me?" Blaine murmured. The boy but his bottom lip and flipped his- DEAR GOD! IS...IS THAT?  
>"WHAT THE HELL? YOU HAVE A TA-" the boy slammed a hand over his mouth and hushed him then wrote, "Yes, ok I have a tail. I'm a merman." the boy sighed then erased his writing and wrote,"You can't tell anyone though." Blaine's eyes were wide, but he slowly calmed down and then nodded his head.<br>"Of...of course." the boy sighed a sigh in relief and then wrote, "I'm Kurt." and he smiled and held out his hand.  
>"Blaine," and he shook his hand.<br>"Kurt... Can you talk for me? Please?" Kurt looked up and bit his bottom lip.  
>"I haven't talked in four years..." he wrote, and Blaine looked at him sadly.<br>"Four... Four years?" he whispered sadly. Kurt nodded and let out a shaky breath.  
>"S-so... I-I may b-be a little r-rusty..." he murmured, blushing a light pink. Blaine felt a small smile crawl across his face and he rested his head on his knees.<br>"I think you're voice is beautiful..." he murmured, smiling at Kurt. Kurt laughed softly and blushed a darker pink, and he was put into an insanely good mood instantly.  
>"Th-thank you... " he murmured, sitting up a bit more. Blaine smiled and bit his lip, looking at the beautiful green tail that replaced Kurt's legs.<br>"Have you... Been a merman your entire life?" he murmured, raising a curious eyebrow. Kurt nodded slowly.  
>"M-my.. father I-is the k-king.. Of m-my city. . So I'm the p-prince." he said, smiling sheepishly. Blaine's eyebrows flew up and a small smile spread across his face.<br>"Well hello, your highness." he said jokingly. Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed softly, smiling at Blaine.  
>"Th-this may b-be.. The happiest I-I've felt in y-years.." he murmured, blushing softly. Blaine smiled and stood up, laying down next to him.<br>"How come?" he said softly. Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked at the sand.  
>"When I-I was eight.. M-my mom died, and m-my dad r-remarried.. Just s-so quickly. H-Her n-name is Ca-Carlotta. . And Sh-she has Em-emotionally and physically h-harmed me..." he whispered, feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes. Blaine's eyes saddened as Kurt told his story, and he reached out and grabbed his hand gently to try and show his condolence and make him feel better.<br>"Kurt... I'm so sorry..." he whispered, rubbing his hand gently. Kurt nodded slowly and whispered, "Me too.."Blaine heard the broken tone in Kurt's voice. He thought his life was bad, Kurt's been physically and emotionally harmed, and he was only mentally from all the names and teasing and it all got to him one day. Kurt was looking down at the sand and then he suddenly pushed away and murmured a "Sorry" and started swimming. Blaine went to call out to him, but it was too late. He felt his eyes widen as he saw how Kurt's green tail actually moved. It was just like how the fairy tales described it, smooth and fish like. Blaine snapped out of his daze when he heard a splash and saw Kurt sitting on a rock, his tail hugged to his chest. Blaine walked the length of the dock and it ended right by the rock he was sitting on. He slid off his shoes and slid in the water and shivered at how cold it was, and swam over to the rock.  
>"You alright?" he said softly, smiling softly as well. Kurt looked over at him and nodded slowly, smiling sadly.<br>"Y-Yeah." he murmured. Blaine sat up next to him and smiled softly.  
>"I'd like to spend more time with you, Kurt." he murmured, causing Kurt to turn a bright red.<br>"I-I want to...spend m-more time with y-you... As well," he mumbled, smiling. "B-But... I could g-give you a tail...t-temporarily,"Blaine's eyes widened and he nodded slowly. Kurt grabbed his hand and closed his eyes then murmured, "Will p-probably hurt." and Blaine gritted his teeth and snapped his eyes shut. He was holding his breath because god it hurt like a bitch. He gasped as Kurt let go of his hand and coughed a bit, trying to catch his breath. He screamed in surprise, because where is legs were suppose to be, was a red-orange tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for adding my story to your alert list the first day it was put up! I feel so honored and special! Well, here is Chapter Two. I would liked to give some credit to a friend of mine, who lets say helped me write this lovely story. And she knows who she is ;D. Well. I'd love to hear some reviews from you guys. Any constructive criticism would be helpful and appreciated, and don't worry, I'm in the musical. I'm used to it.**

Strange But True Love

Chapter 2

Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. He had a _tail_. _Tail_. A tail. He stared at it in disbelief, then he looked at Kurt.

"Th-The...m-mechanics of swimming wi-with a tail are all very simple." Kurt murmured, slipping in the water. Blaine nodded, finding that he was having trouble processing his thoughts. He had a _TAIL_. These are the things that kids dream about at a young age. Being a mermaid/merman. There is no suddenly becoming one. Unless you happen to meet one, which in every sane mine, doesn't exist.

"I must be going in...insane." Blaine mumbled, slipping in the water next to Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

"N-No..you aren't.." he murmured, a little offended that Blaine doesn't think this is real at all. Kurt just took in a breath and went under water. Blaine huffed and did the same, trying to remember how he saw mermaids swim in the movies. Up and down with a curve to your body. The movies had it right, because Blaine studied every movement of Kurt's tail and body to try and mirror his image in swimming, and it looked exactly like the movies. Kurt stopped and waited for Blaine to catch up, then smiled softly and grabbed his wrist.

"I-I want to sh-show...show you s-something." he murmured, pulling him along as he swam. Blaine simple nodded, a slight wideness never leaving his eyes. This has got to be a dream. He doesn't have a tail. The incredibly gorgeous boy pulling him somewhere can't be real. Kurt is like a dream to Blaine, he can't be that gorgeous. Kurt pulled Blaine down to a castle that sat in the middle of a city. The city wasn't very big, but it was big enough to be a city. Kurt hummed a bit as he pulled Blaine through a window that Blaine guessed was Kurt's room.

"This...this your room?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked around. Kurt sat at a vanity that had jewelry and a crown on it.

"Y-yeah...nothing sp-special."

"It's huge. My room is the size of about half this room." Kurt spaced out a bit, looking at a box that had most of his jewelry in it. He put a few necklaces, rings, and bracelets on, and then sighed.

"I-I don't like it." Blaine's head shot up from the book he grabbed off the bookshelf.

"Don't like what?"

"Be-being the prince.." Blaine's eyebrows shot up, his mouth slightly open.

"Why? You get anything you want! All the luxuries the one you love the-"

"B-But I don't h-have a ...mother." Blaine's face saddened when he saw Kurt with his crown sitting on his head. Blaine swam over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, causing Kurt to flinch.

"Are you ok?" he murmured, straightening the crown perched on top of Kurt's head.

"I-I...I sometimes h-have break downs..." he murmured, sitting up from the vanity chair. Kurt slowly took everything off of him.

"Do you think..you're going to break down?" Kurt shook his head slowly.

"S-Sometimes I-I just get sad..come on...y-your gonna loose your t-tail soon.." he said slowly and sadly. Blaine had a sad expression on his face as Kurt slowly wrapped his fingers around Blaine's wrist, but Blaine retracted his wrist. Kurt looked up, sad eyes burning into Blaine's skin and causing his heart to feel as if it just fell down onto the floor. Blaine let out a sigh and grabbed Kurt's hand, smiling as reassuringly as he could. He felt his tail start to feel weird, and he looked down and saw his fins curl out into feet. Kurt pulled Blaine along as he swam upwards towards the surface. By the time they reached the surface, Blaine was coughing and gasping for air as he transformed half way up. Kurt helped him up on to a rock, where Blaine sat shivering as the sun was nearly set. Kurt sighed and looked down at the water, watching the way his tail moved.

"You ok?" Blaine murmured.

"D-Do you think I-I...I could ever be human?" Kurt murmured in response, looking up at Blaine. Blaine shrugged simply, not positive on how to respond to that.

"I don't know..is there anyway you COULD become human?" Blaine murmured, feeling bad that he really didn't have an answer for Kurt. Kurt has obviously built up walls and cancel everyone and the world out from him. He has isolated himself for years and all he was looking for was someone who would listen. Blaine can see these walls falling and slowly revealing who Kurt is. A somewhat shy person who seems to want someone to listen to him so he can share all the terrible events that have occurred in his short life. Blaine feels as if Kurt is relating to him somehow, and Blaine has a feeling it's bullying. Kurt looked up at Blaine and he felt as if those blue-green eyes of him were slowly opening and crumbling the defense system Blaine has built around him. All he ever heard was nasty names and taunts that were suppose to hurt him. They did hurt him, but he has learned to accept that if he wants to love boys, then these are the so called consequences. Though to Blaine, and Blaine feels Kurt feels this way, it's torture. Hell. Everyday is a new battle faced, and not knowing what the enemy will fire at you.

"I-I can only become h-human if I-I dry off. I c-can turn back in-into a merman and change ba-back and forth if the one I-I love loves me back." he mumbled, blushing softly. Another example of how Kurt's walls are breaking down. Kurt has had on going battles in his head, and with the kids at school. He was picked on for his voice, so he stopped talking. He was made fun of for not talking, so he decided on learning how to become silent and to himself even more. He knew if he'd talk, he'd be eaten alive with names and taunts. Is father worried and he worried for his son's health and well being. Kurt would come home from school, and just lay in his room all day. He wouldn't talk to anyone, he wouldn't even smile. Burt had noticed this after Kurt suddenly stopped talking one day. He knew his son was special. Special meaning he liked boys. He knew it the minutes Kurt asked him for his mothers jewelry when she died, and he wanted ALL of her jewelry. Kurt sighed sadly and looked at the almost set sun, looking at Blaine.

"I don't want to leave you yet. I don't care that it is almost dark, you're upset and I can't go home knowing that you are still upset." Kurt looked back down at the water and held up a finger, and slipped under the water and reached for a starfish between the rocks. Unfortunately for him, a sea urchin laid near by and he was cut. He yelped and gave a whimper and grabbed the starfish laying on a rock and swam up, humming softly and ignoring his bleeding hand.

"H-have you ever s-seen one of these walk?" he murmured, smiling. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"No, I have not." Kurt smiled and rubbed the middle of the starfish, and watched it slowly walk into the water.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at how Kurt seemed to know _everything _there was to know about the sea and every creature that inhabited it. The small smile that never seemed to leave Kurt's lips made his heart flutter to high heavens. He loved that small smile. Call him crazy to think this about someone he met only hours ago, but he felt as if Kurt was the closets thing to a friend he will ever have. He glanced at Kurt's hand and how it guided the starfish to the water as well, then did a double take when he noticed his bleeding hand.

"What happened to your hand!" he said, jumping back a bit. Kurt smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"S-Sea Urchin." He murmured. Blaine sighed in relief and then dunked Kurt's hand in the salt water.

"Keep it under the salt water, the water will make your cut feel better."

"I-it always has be-before." Blaine looked up to see the sad expression making an appearance on Kurt's face.

"I know." He murmured comfortingly, well as comforting as he could. Kurt always seemed so sad. The walls he has built up around him are preventing him to see the good thing in life, and instead all he can pick out are the negative sides in life. Blaine thinks he can get Kurt to knock down theses barriers, and whenever he tried and thinks he has succeeded, Kurt throws up his barriers just as fast as he could knock them down.

"W-Want to see something?" Kurt said with a little smile behind his voice, and a soft smile to conclude Blaine's theory. Blaine wasn't sure if it was how Kurt was barely stuttering anymore or whatever it was he wanted to show him that made Kurt so smiley at the moment. To be honest, Blaine didn't care. It was worth it, because he got to see Kurt smile. Blaine nodded softly, feeling his heart flutter at the little light of happiness that shimmered in Kurt's eyes. Kurt swam away as fast as he could, leaving Blaine to wait and wonder whatever the hell it was he wanted to show him. About ten minutes later, Blaine heard some splashing and he looked over and saw Kurt, but he wasn't alone this time. Kurt popped his head up out of the water and he watched the smile spread across Blaine's face and the laughs that escaped his lips as he watched the two dolphins appear on either side of Kurt.

"Kurt how did you-"

"E-Every merman and mermaid is g-given an ability at birth. I- I can communicate with animals." He said softly, feeling his own heart flutter at the look of amazement and utter disbelief on Blaine's face. Over whelmed by the events that have occurred so far, Blaine simply slid into the water next to Kurt, and looked at him with a look of pure trust and honesty. Blaine was hoping that Kurt saw that he was there to be a trust worthy and honest person for Kurt that would always be there. Kurt did in fact see that look, and he couldn't help but return it."

"You're…you're incredible." Blaine murmured, smiling the widest he has in ages. Kurt smiled and turned a faint pink and looked at the one dolphin, rubbing its' side.

"Th-thanks…here, hold on t-tight." He murmured, and he dove under when he saw Blaine get situated on the dolphin. Kurt led the way to his lagoon with a smile, and as he peaked back at Blaine, he was smiling. _They_ were smiling. _They _were happy. _They_ weren't alone anymore. Kurt sat on a rock waiting for Blaine as he came up with a soft gasp for air, and then Blaine felt as if every fiber and living thing in his body suddenly died and sank to the bottom of the ocean floor. Kurt was the image of perfection in that moment. Water reflecting off the cave walls and onto his porcelain like skin, illuminating the color of his eyes and just don't get Blaine started on his hair and just h is body in general. Kurt was gorgeous, and Blaine knew it. Blaine may know that Kurt is incredibly gorgeous and just irresistible at times and makes Blaine daydream, but god Kurt was just…sexy. Kurt held up a finger as Blaine finally was able to gain control of his body and sit next to Kurt on a rock. He swam down to the bottom, got two pieces of purple quartz off the cave walls, some seaweed, and then came up and laid out his materials on the rock, humming as he went to work. Blaine laid on his stomach and watched Kurt's fingers work carefully. He was careful of what he did and how he did his movements. About seven minutes or so past and Blaine was still watching Kurt work, and then Kurt held up a necklace. Perfectly rectangled shaped quartz on braided seaweed as rope. It was a necklace, and it was beautiful.

"Kurt…is that…?"

"For you? Yes." He said, smiling wider as he didn't stutter. He sat up next to Blaine and then tied it around his neck, feeling Blaine's throat and entire body vibrate as he chuckled. Kurt fumbled with tying it then, because if Blaine's chuckle wasn't the best thing in the world he didn't know what was. Blaine looked down at the necklace that laid around his neck and smiled, then looked up at Kurt, feeling his breath leave his body. Kurt had the same reaction as Blaine, because the next event that happened was pure bliss for the both of them. Blaine's gaze flickered to Kurt's lips, as did Kurt's, and then their lips were sealed with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange But True Love

Chapter 3

**A/N: SUP! So if you haven't noticed already, I like to update every week. I'm busy with play, but the shows are next week (TEAR!) then I'm all done, and I will more than likely update on weekends. So thanks again to my friend, or a.k.a. my season buddy, for helping me. I couldn't have created this story without her… literally. So, I hope you guys enjoy. And oh, the time skips around a lot, like next chapter it will be like a month or so later and er… a bit sexy ;D Nothing too serious… just some boy macking ;)**

Three weeks ago, Blaine Anderson kissed Kurt Hummel. Sure he has kissed him more since the day they met, but that moment he first did was amazing. He visited Kurt every day for two and a half weeks, then he was swamped with homework and by the time he was done his parents wouldn't let him go anywhere. He tried sneaking out, but that didn't work at all. He sighed sadly as he kept thinking of Kurt, standing at his locker on Wednesday. He wishes he could see more of Kurt and his face and just Kurt and general. Blaine rolled his eyes as a group of cheerleaders walked past him, and he felt as if someone punched the wind out of him. He found it hard for his thoughts to actually process and he felt his heart beat faster. It couldn't be Kurt standing in the office, it just couldn't be. He had to check though, and he opened the office door with a shaky hand and then felt his entire body shake as he felt like he could cry with relief. Kurt turned around and then felt his entire body shake as well, a small smile crawling across his face as he ran and threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"Oh my god I've missed you." He murmured into his shoulder, sighing in relief when he felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around Kurt tightly. Blaine buried his face in his hair and closed his eyes tight, smiling softly and chuckled. Kurt practically melted into Blaine's touch and wrapped his arms tighter around him. Blaine looked around and noticed some-actually most-of the students staring at them. He sighed sadly and reluctantly let go of Kurt, and he heard a faint whimper escape Kurt's lips.

"H-How did you-I mean why are…how are you here?" he murmured, looking at Kurt with a huge smile, yet confusion in his eyes.

"I…I dried off. I gave up being a merman to be with you…because…well…I really enjoy spending time with you…I talked to my dad about it… and he said whatever made me happy, and that I would be missed." Something Kurt did during those three weeks was work profusely on his speech, and now he doesn't stutter or space out his words. He was finally able to speak again, well normally.

"I thought it hurt really badly when you… dried off." Kurt looked down and nodded.

"It was terrible…" he mumbled under his breath. Blaine felt his smile falter as he watched Kurt's expression change as well.

"God Kurt, why didn't you tell me you were going to do that? God that's bad I should've been there, Kurt. That's really bad." He murmured, feeling really bad at the moment about not being there. Kurt gave a soft smile and shook his head.

"It's fine you know, I wanted to surprise you. The mechanics of walking still confuse me sometimes." He said with a soft laugh. Blaine felt a smile crawl across his lips and laughed softly. He looked down at Kurt's hand and hesitantly reached out, but stopped when he felt his fingers brush Kurt's.

"C-Can…can I hold your hand?" Kurt smiled softly and laced their fingers together.

"Of course."

~oOo~

Kurt heard a sigh, a dreamy sigh really. He didn't know if it was his or Blaine's, but to be honest he didn't care. They sat outside on a cloudy day after school on the bleachers by the swimming pool. Blaine had an arm wrapped around Kurt protectively, and he chuckled softly when he heard the noises of content and peace that passed Kurt's lips. They both tensed up when they heard some snickers behind them. Blaine pressed his lips softly to Kurt's temple and murmured, "Ignore them." And he kissed his temple a few times, hoping Kurt would feel safer. It seemed to work at first, but then people started laughing, causing the smaller boy to whimper.

"Bl-Blaine, I think we-"

"Should leave?" Kurt nodded and Blaine stood up, an arm still around Kurt's tiny frame. They could both hear the giggles of the girls swim team and the snickers as well. Laughter followed when six of them pushed both Blaine and Kurt in the pool. Kurt yelped and Blaine pulled him close to his chest, Blaine breaking the surface of the water with his shoulder. They could both hear the laughter of every one and the cheers, and both boys wanted to burst out crying. Kurt felt like his legs were suddenly a ton each, and then he screamed under the water as pain surged through him. He clung to Blaine's chest as he- wait a minute… he _transformed_. He can't do that unless the person he loves, loves him in _return._ Blaine didn't love him…did he? He couldn't, Kurt didn't deserve Blaine. He had to get rid of the people on the sidewalk first before he could think anymore, so he just splashed all of them with a slap of his tail on the surface of the water, causing them all to scream and some of the guys to curse as they ran away with big eyes. Kurt pulled Blaine up to the ledge, and he heard Blaine gasp for breath and cough as they reached it. Hearing Blaine panting like that… it screwed up Kurt's train of thought. Ok, besides Blaine's chuckle, that _damn panting_ was an amazing sound that Blaine made as well.

"Wait," Blaine panted out. "H-How are you a merman? I thought you couldn't change un-unless the person you loved loves you back?" he murmured. Kurt helped Blaine up on the ledge and out a hand on his chest and pushed him back so he would lay down, because he was still _panting._ Kurt nodded slowly in response to his question.

"That's correct." He murmured, resting his head on his arms so it was near Blaine's face. Blaine opened his arms and Kurt smiled softly and pulled himself out of the water with a grunt from the weight of his tail, a damn _grunt._ That sound killed Blaine. Kurt slid over into his arms and started shivering as a cool breeze stirred, but practically melted into Blaine's arms as he rubbed his back.

"So," Blaine started. "Who's this guy you love that loves you back?" he whispered. Kurt blushed softly and looked down, and felt himself slowly transform back. It wasn't very painful this time, but a slight pain was in his lower back. He looked down and was clothed (thank god) and snuggled against Blaine's side more, resting his head against his shoulder.

"Well…he's really special to me," he mumbled, feeling his heart beat faster and faster the more he started talking. He's never told a guy he _loves_ them before. It was a new thing for him, and Kurt as ready to tell Blaine he loves him. Blaine on the other hand, felt his heart _shut down_ the more Kurt started talking. _He_ wanted to be that guy that was special to Kurt. "And he is absolutely dreamy… and you actually know him…" he finished with a soft laugh, trying to figure out exactly what to say. Blaine felt an eyebrow raise and he murmured, "You hardly know anyone, today was your first day here…how could you love someone th-," He was cut off when Kurt's lips pressed softly to his. They laid like that, on the middle of the sidewalk, in each other's arms, for about two minutes, until Kurt slowly pulled his lips away. Blaine gave a soft laugh and had a flustered look on his face. "Th-That…that was a _very_ nice way of telling me shut up…" he whispered, completely flustered.

"You."

"Me what?"

"I love you, Blaine." A moment of silence passed and their lips met again and a whisper passed Blaine's lips.

"I love you too, Kurt."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late, I had the musical all last weekend, and I was too lazy to type until now. You can all shoot me. * hangs head in shame* this wasn't supposed to be this long, but I wanted it to be a little lengthy, so I made it lengthy. YAY ME! Reviews are loved and if anyone recommended this to a friend, I would feel so loved because that means people actually read my stuff! :)

Strange But True Love

Chapter 4

It's been nearly two months since Kurt and Blaine first said those three simple words. Those three words changed their lives immediately. They now walked hand in hand through the mall, seeing Kurt needed some new clothes, because well…Blaine's weren't the right size. Kurt had a tinier frame and plus, belts weren't working either. Blaine chuckled when he saw Kurt run off to a fountain and poke his head over to look at all the colored lights and coins. He walked up next to Kurt, and thought for a second, then cursed at himself for being stupid and didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist from behind. He could practically _feel_ Kurt melting into his arms, and guessing by the noises of approval that passed his lips when Blaine rubbed his sides, Kurt was in complete and utter content.

"You're adorable." Blaine whispered into his ear, causing Kurt to giggle softly.

"Not true." He murmured, looking up at him. Blaine smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"Very true, honey." He mumbled, smiling wide now. Yes, they were dating. The moment they said those three words, Blaine asked Kurt and it wasn't special or extravagant. He murmured his question against Kurt's lips, and he will never forget the feeling of Kurt smiling against his own lips. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and he honestly didn't have a care in the world at the moment. He was happy, Blaine was happy, they were both truly _happy._ He looked up at Blaine and leaned up on his tip toes to peck his lips. Blaine chuckled and just looked at him, sighing.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt murmured, leaning his head on his chest, noticing a few people staring at them. Blaine on the other hand, didn't notice the stares at all. He was just so damn _happy _that he didn't even care if he was punched in the face. He didn't care because Kurt was there with him and he would make everything better in an instant.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have found you and how lucky I am that you are here in my arms this very moment and just… how flawless and adorable you are." He murmured back, kissing his forehead. That earned a few hums of approval and content from Kurt, and in return, earned a grin from Blaine. It wasn't the fake grins he has put on for his parents at formal events he was dragged to, it was a true and sincere grin, and Blaine loved the fact that it was a true grin.

"You flatter me too much." Kurt giggled, then ran around behind Blaine and jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?" Blaine laughed.

"Piggy back ride. Now to some actual shopping!" he laughed, hugging himself close to Blaine's back. Blaine went to speak but just shook his head with a laugh, and walked to the nearest store, smiles on both of their faces.

~oOo~

"I didn't know you could be so picky about outfits, Kurt. Seeing you never really wore a lot since you… well you know what I mean." Blaine said, sitting on a bench with about four bags of clothes for Kurt. Kurt's legs were draped over Blaine's as he was munching on a sugar cookie, a smile on his lips.

"Doesn't mean we don't have fashion magazines." He laughed, finishing off the cookie with a lick of his lips, earning a sly lick of the lips out of Blaine as well. Kurt was fiddling with his fingers in his lap, and he was suddenly…jittery.

"You alright? You seem kind of… jumpy…" Blaine murmured to him, pulling him into his arms. Kurt nodded and leaned his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and trying to think.

"Can… C-Can we go back to your house?" he said rather quietly, a blush across his face.

"Yeah sure, it's getting late anyways," He replied, smiling at Kurt. Kurt grabbed two of the bags, Blaine the other two. They walked out hand in hand, but Blaine could feel Kurt shaking, and he wasn't positive on what was wrong with him. "Kurt, honey, are you sure you are ok?" he whispered in his ear, and he felt Kurt stop shaking and then shiver.

"I-I'm fine just… ne- tired! Tired from the long day." He said fast, hiding his face. Despite his quick change of words, Blaine knew what he meant, and he felt a smirk creep across his face.

"Baby, you're rather flushed you know," he whispered in his ear once in the car. "Are you _positive_ you're ok?" he purred in his ear, kissing his cheek softly. Kurt was practically goo at the way Blaine said that in his ear. He nodded slowly and squeaked out a yes, but this boy was messing with his _mind_ just by standing still! He really wanted to try something with him instead of kissing… maybe making out wouldn't be such a bad thing. Blaine did this side smirk when he leaned back in his seat and Kurt felt as if his eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a whimper and looked out the car window, pressing his flushed forehead to the cool glass to try and get his damn mind under control. The ten minute ride home felt like an hour's drive for Kurt, but Blaine chuckled at how flushed his boyfriend was. Once they were inside, and knew no one was home, the two boys ran straight to Blaine's room, shutting and locking the door for privacy because every teenager loves privacy. They set Kurt's things to the side and the next thing they knew, Blaine was hovering over Kurt, noises of content and approval passing both of their lips as their lips _finally_ connected. Blaine put a hand in Kurt's hair, twirling a few strands of the chestnut hair around his fingers and running his thumb over the strands, enjoying the contented sounds escaping Kurt's lips and onto his. One of them applied more pressure and passion into the kiss, and they both knew it was Kurt. Blaine had his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around Kurt's tiny waist, and Kurt's arms we wrapped tightly around Blaine's neck, his hands roaming his back. Kurt laughed softly when he practically felt Blaine stand still in his tracks when he started running his hands over his back, and he could feel the huge shiver that ran up Blaine's spine. The two boys laid like that for a good five minutes, and then things got a little more fiercer. Kurt let out a soft moan when he felt Blaine's tongue trace the outline of his lips, and since this is what he has wanted for a while now, he opened his mouth enough for Blaine's tongue to enter. For a minute or two, they both got comfortable with the feeling of another _tongue_ in their mouths, before Blaine slowly started sucking on Kurt's tongue, earning moans from the both of them. Kurt's hands slowly slid up the back of Blaine's shirt, and he tried smirking and flipped them over, and attached his lips to Blaine's neck, applying only kisses at the moment. Blaine let out a shuttering sigh and he could practically feel his pants tightening at the simple touch of Kurt's lips on his neck. He wasn't expecting the sucking and the nipping that followed, of the line of swears that shortly followed after Kurt pulled away.

"D-Dammit _Kurt_ y-you… you can't ju-"

"Shhhhh," Kurt whispered in his ear, sending a jolt of arousal and making his pants even tighter. "Baby, it will all be ok." He whispered, sucking his ear lobe into his mouth.

"D-Dear God, _Kuuuuurt." _Blaine moaned out. Both boys couldn't take the lack of friction anymore, and they both seemed to have known it to, because both their hips snapped out at the same time, and grinded against each other, both moaning a little louder.

"Bl-Blaine… honey we need…w-we need to-"

"Shhhh, n-no…we c-can't cool off…w-we can't, Kurt because…god Kurt w-we just fucking _can't."_ He whispered, panting against Kurt's skin as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. Kurt nodded and swallowed thickly, and after about ten more minutes of teasing and getting to know the curves and sensitive spots of each other's bodies, they found that their clothes were strewn everywhere, and they made love.

~oOo~

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt whispered, curled up against Blaine's side, still naked as well as Blaine. They've been like this for about a half hour now, even after their orgasms hit. They were listening to the pitter patter of the rain from the thunder storm outside on the window and just enjoying the content filled moment.

"Yeah, honey?" he whispered in response, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Mmmm…when…when do your parents get home?" Blaine glanced at the clock in the now almost dark room and didn't even really care if parents walked in at this point. Sure the door was locked, but there is always a key.

"Soon, probably fifteen minutes." He murmured, burying his face in Kurt's hair.

"Mkay." He sighed out, his face buried in Blaine's chest. Both boys were so tangled in each other's arms; it looked as if it was one human in the king sized bed. Kurt's eyes were closed and hums of content kept passing his lips every time Blaine would press a kiss to the top of his head.

"I could stay like this forever, Kurt." He whispered, rubbing Kurt's back to try and make him feel even more relaxed and at ease, if that was even possible now.

"Me too, Blaine. I mean… I don't even know if-"

"Blaine? Dammit are you home!" Harold Anderson yelled upstairs. Kurt whimpered and clung to Blaine even more, scared of this happening. There is no way in _hell_ they could get dressed that fast and looked as if nothing happen, when in truth, they had_ sex_ not even an hour ago.

"Shhhh, I'll do all the talking, you lay here and get dressed, alright?" he whispered, trying to soothe the boy that was so calm only a minute ago, but was now tense. Kurt nodded and gathered his clothes off the floor, wincing a bit at the pain in his ass. Blaine pulled on his boxers and pants and crawled over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks." Kurt whispered, smiling sweetly. Blaine smiled and pressed a few pecks to Kurt's lips and whispered as he stood up, "Thank you as well, for the best day of my life so far." And that earned a grin from Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson! Are you up there!"

"Yeah Dad just… just give me a second!" he yelled back, rolling his eyes. Once both were dressed and decent enough to be displayed, Blaine told Kurt to try and stay hidden behind the blankets. Kurt nodded slowly and crawled under the blankets, and watched as Blaine poked his head out.

"That took an awful long time, son."

"I-I know dad I was getting ready. I took a nap and my hair was a little messy so, yeah." He said softly. Blaine and his dad didn't have a very good… relationship. Blaine didn't even have a good one with his mom either. He honestly didn't want anything at all to do with his parents. They treated him like he was just some display, here for the world to admire, but he could never have a say on what he did.

"I see," his dad said in the same tone he always does. "Well, the office lost power due to the storm and they sent everyone home early and-" a crack of thunder echoed through the house, and Kurt yelped, and he knew Harold heard it. "What the hell was that?" he demanded, blinking a few times.

"Nothing." Blaine said quickly, and a little too quickly for Harold's liking.

"Don't tell me it was nothing when it was clearly some-" he pushed past Blaine and saw the tiny boy sitting under Blaine's bed with tired eyes and a look that would put a lost puppy's to shame. "Thing…," he finished. "Blaine… who…who is that?" he said slowly, trying to gather all of the puzzle pieces together and put them together. Blaine ran over and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms protectively.

"Dad…," he started strongly, and felt even better when Kurt was rubbing his back a bit for reassurance. "This is Kurt… my… boyfriend." He said while sitting up straight and tall.

"_Boyfriend!"_ his dad practically yelled, causing Kurt to whimper.

"Yes dad, I am gay and we have been dating for about two months now."

"You… you mean you're _fucking gay!" _his dad now yelled, slamming the door behind him as he fully entered the room. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck and whimpered again, snapping his eyes shut.

"Dad, Jesus Christ, it does and it doesn't matter! I'm happy, and you should be too!"

"I brag about how amazing of a son you are to the guys at the office all the time and how at every formal event we bring you too the girls are always all over you!"

"That doesn't mean anything to me though! And-"

"And _you,"_ He pointed to Kurt and Kurt slowly turned out and looked at him. "Get the hell out of my house.

"Dad, no, he has no were to _fucking go!"_ Blaine yelled, panting and trying to stop Kurt from shaking. Blaine's dad was taken back at his son's language, and at how protectively he was holding the petite boy in his arms. "His parents are dead and his only relatives are across the country!" he lied, tears in both of their eyes at this point. "And… and I… Dad _I love him."_ He said, his voice cracking as tears were treating to spill at any second. Harold blinked in amazement at how much his son was protecting this child. The tiny thing was shaking and he was looking at him with the biggest _damn_ eyes he has ever seen on a child. He looked so scared and fragile and…lonely. He knew if he wasn't so scared if getting torn apart from Blaine, he'd be all smiles and laughter. Harold blinked a few times more, and smiled softly.

"You really love him, don't you Blaine?" Blaine had his face buried in Kurt's hair, and he looked up with a shocked look on his face as he nodded slowly.

"Dad… Dad _yes_ with all of my heart." He said quietly, tears running down his face a bit, along with Kurt as well. Harold walked over slowly, and sat next to the two shaking boys before him.

"Well… if you love him…I guess I'll have to learn to love him, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Strange But True Love

Chapter 5

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine murmured, cuddled up with Kurt after his father left. Kurt was under the covers, as was Blaine, but Kurt had a reason. After Blaine's father left the room, the salt in his tears must have reacted with his ability to transform into a merman and thought he was in salt water, causing him to change into a merman. He was still a merman actually, and he was cuddled up against Blaine for warmth.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why do you think you turned into a merman?"

"Probably because of the salt in the tears." He murmured, looking up at him. Blaine nodded, kissing his forehead and stroking his hair. They laid cuddled up like that even after Kurt changed back into a human, and they eventually fell asleep. About an hour later, Kurt woke up as he heard yelling. He heard a women's voice, and he concluded that Blaine's mother was home now, and his father told her _everything he knew._

"What do you mean our son is _gay!"_

"I mean, that he has a boyfriend and that his boyfriend is upstairs with him now sleeping! I checked up on them not even ten minutes ago!" Kurt heard Blaine sigh and jumped, not knowing he was awake.

"Here," Blaine handed Kurt one of his sweatshirts. "You seem cold, wear it, and plus, it's my baseball sweatshirt. My last name is on it." He whispered, causing Kurt to grin.

"Am I going to meet your mother?" he whispered, and he noticed Blaine frown.

"It probably isn't the best idea, love."

"I know but, I have a way with words. Trust me." He whispered, smiling reassuringly. Blaine smiled softly and nodded, and grabbed Kurt's hand. When Kurt stood up, Blaine's sweatshirt was more like a dress on him, earning a giggle from Kurt and a chuckle from Blaine. Blaine laced their fingers together, and the two were laughing softly and talking to each other as they walked to the kitchen, but both froze when they saw Blaine's parents. Tiffany Anderson turned her head so fast she heard and felt her neck crick and she glared at Blaine with the same butterscotch eyes Blaine has.

"Blaine… do you care to _explain_ to your father that he is being crazy in thinking you're gay? I mean of all things to make up a-"

"He isn't lying, mother." He said sternly, wrapping a protective arm around Kurt's waist, causing Kurt to wrap his arms tightly around Blaine's waist. Tiffany glared at Kurt.

"Did you infect my son?"

"N-No ma'am." Kurt said softly.

"Mother, he didn't _infect_ me! You can't catch gay, it just happens!" Blaine said a little louder, angry that his mother was blaming Kurt for this.

"I raised you better than this! How could you just go and like men behind my back!"

"It's a hard thing to deal with, mom!"

"Harder than finding our your son has had a boyfriend for two months and doesn't even bother telling you!"

"YES!" Blaine yelled, wrapping a scared Kurt up in his arms. Tiffany jumped back and she stared Kurt down.

"You, Blaine, are not a little fag, but _he_ is." she hissed, her gaze never breaking Kurt's

"MOM!" Blaine screamed, angry tears in his eyes.

"Tiffany, let's be rational here."

"Harold, there's nothing to be rational about! My son is not some piece of garbage that is thrown around and mocked at because he's _unusual._ By the way this one here looks," she pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Kurt. "He seems to be just what my son isn't."

"Mom just STOP! I love him and he loves me. I'm happy, and I don't understand why you're ripping my heart out and stomping on it!" Blaine yelled, anger in every living fiber of his body. Kurt was shaking in his arms and he felt Blaine pick him up bridal style as Kurt broke down into the crook of his neck, but then they both realized something. Kurt was crying, and he cried earlier and he transformed. Blaine looked at Kurt, and Kurt looked at Blaine, and they both knew that both of his parents should know. Kurt let out a shaky breath and felt his legs transformed into a tail, and both of his parents jump back with a scream.

"What the hell? He's….H-He's…"

"I-I'm a merman…prince of my kingdom…" Kurt said softly, scared eyes looking at Blaine's parents. He was shaking and Blaine just rubbed his back the best he could, and kissed his forehead.

"DON'T!" Blaine's mom screamed, causing both to jump.

"D-Don't what?" Blaine stammered, starting to finally get hurt from everything his mom has thrown his way tonight.

"Don't. Kiss. Him. Boys don't kiss other boys." She hissed, storming over to them and looking at Kurt, who transformed back already, and was put on the ground. She grabbed him by the forearm from Blaine and pushed him away from Blaine, causing him to yelp. Harold caught him, and hugged him. Kurt gasped and looked up at him and into the same colored eyes that both Tiffany and Blaine had, and smiled sweetly, causing Harold to chuckle.

"I've got you, Kurt. Don't worry, I'm on your side." He mumbled so his wife wouldn't hear. Kurt giggled and nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Harold, or Mr. Anderson."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson." He murmured, smiling at the kindness from Blaine's father. Blaine grinned and Tiffany didn't know why, and she whipped her head around and let out a disgusted scream and scoff.

"You're on _their_ side, Harold?"

"Hey, if Blaine is happy with a boy, then why shouldn't we be happy?"

"Because he shouldn't be with a _boy_ because he is one! It's just wrong and disgusting." Tiffany marched over again, and grabbed Kurt, and pushed him again into a chair, causing him to yelp.

"If any of you two say anything, I swear to god I will kill both of you," She hissed to Blaine and Harold. Both of them, looked at her in horror. This was a side of Tiffany that no one has ever seen. It was terrifying and un-lady like. She has always been lady like, and nothing more unless provoked, but Kurt did nothing. He has barely said ten words to her. "Listen here, fag. I don't want you near my son. I don't want you near my husband. I don't want you near this house. I don't want you in my sight. I don't even want you to _see_ my son again. Ever. Do you understand that? Am I clear enough!" Kurt nodded slowly and had tears in his eyes as he glanced at Blaine. "I said NOT to look at him!"

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am." He squeaked out, shaking.

"You should be. Now, get the hell out of my house!" and at that, Kurt shot up from the chair, and started towards the door, but was grabbed by Blaine, and pulled into a loving kiss. He could hear the steam practically shooting from his mother's ears as he pulled Kurt against his body.

"HOW. DARE. YOU!" she screamed, and both boys slowly pulled away, goofy smiles on both of their faces. Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and supporting him up, while Kurt had his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt.  
>"Mother, you interrupted our kiss."<br>"OF COURSE I DID! IT'S...IT'S NOT RIGHT!" she screamed, her skin practically red in anger. Kurt pressed Blaine's left cheek to his right and the two were practically one human now they were so close together.  
>"You know Mrs. Anderson, you are outnumbered." Kurt said softly, smiling sheepishly. Tiffany stormed over to Kurt and Blaine again, and her four inch heels made her taller than Kurt. The boys slowly let go of each other as she stood there, just looking at them. Tiffany reached a hand out and gently put it on Kurt's shoulder, causing Kurt to look down at her hand then up at her. Blaine looked in horror and in anger as Tiffany's hand left Kurt's shoulder, pulled back, and watched her hand strike Kurt's face as he let out a scream of pain and clutched his face as tears sprung to his eyes.<br>"TIFFANY ENOUGH!" Harold yelled, cutting Blaine off before he could tell his mother off. Blaine gathered Kurt up in his arms again and picked him up bridal style again so Kurt was safe in his arms and away from his evil witch of a mother. Tiffany looked at Harold and her hand was still shaking from slapping Kurt.  
>"It just isn't right, Harold!" she yelled, and Harold took in a breath and finally yelled back, "What isn't right is you <em>slapping<em> our son's boyfriend!" Harold let out a sigh after he saw the anger flare up in his wife's eyes and walked slowly over to the boys, who had sad eyes as Harold knew why they were so sad. They've dealt with so much shit at school, so many names, curses thrown their way; they feel that their only safe place is at home. Tonight that wasn't the case though. They were getting names and insults thrown at them and they were even _physically assaulted_.  
>"D-Dad," Blaine choked out, finally breaking down. "Pl-please...pl-please help..." he sobbed out, tears rolling down his face. Harold leaned up on his tip toes and whispered, "Pack some bags. Stay at a hotel. You aren't safe anymore...even in your own home. I'll give you five hundred dollars to buy food and anything you two need." Blaine looked at his father and let out a strangled cry and buried his face in his neck, and Kurt jumped down and hugged both of them, smiling weakly. Tiffany had her arms crossed across her chest, glaring at all three of them. She was so repulsed by the idea of her own son having a <em>boyfriend<em>. The idea of him even _marrying_ this little excuse of a child repulsed her. She can see the scars on Kurt, and he has clearly been raised by a poor family who could barely fend for themselves. Tiffany has it the wrong way though. The truth is, Kurt's very wealthy, seeing he is the _prince_ of his kingdom and his father is the _king._ He was raised with the most pristine manners and has exquisite knowledge. Despite Kurt being so quiet for all those years, he still had a good head on his shoulders. Blaine was also raised in a wealthy family, seeing his mother worked for Vogue and his father worked as a lawyer. He was normally dragged to boring and formal events, and normally stood there and said nothing as he was getting compliments on how grown up he has become or how handsome he is and questions were asked as well. Most of the questions were repeated like why he doesn't have a girlfriend and if he was single from some of the daughters of the office workers. No girls interested Blaine clearly, and Blaine only had his eyes for Kurt and Kurt only from now on and forever. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him upstairs, and flinched when he saw the bruise forming on Kurt's cheek.  
>"H-honey I should n-never have let you meet h-her. Th-that was a t-terrible-" Kurt pressed his finger to Blaine's lips and Blaine smiled weakly and kissed his finger, and Kurt leaned up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss full of love and passion to his lips.<br>"Dear, it's ok. Y-you...you didn't k-know any of that would h-happen." he whispered between kisses. Blaine let out a noise of approval and nodded slowly, wrapping Kurt up in his arms and not wanting to let go. Ever. They spent two minutes kissing with passion and love, noises of content and approval passing their lips and onto the others lips. They slowly pulled away and had goofy smiles on their faces, and giggles escaping their lips.  
>"Come on. Let's pack up. We have about an hour's drive to the nearest hotel." Kurt nodded and grinned, and the two spent fifteen minutes packing. Blaine was carrying both of their bags and laced his fingers with Kurt's and walked downstairs and they passed the kitchen and heard a gasp.<br>"Blaine! What do you think you are doing?" Tiffany hissed, completely horrified at the fact that Blaine was leaving with this boy she met only a mere twenty minutes ago.  
>"I'm leaving mom...with Kurt...and I don't know if I want to come home." he said softly, running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles. Tiffany let out a yell and ran over and scratched at Blaine's face, causing Blaine to yelp as her nails dug into his skin and brought up some marks on his face. Kurt was able to push her away and asked Blaine in a whisper over and over if he was ok, kissing a few scratches.<br>"God, I raised a fag!" Tiffany yelled, storming out of the room, causing both Kurt and Blaine to whimper. Harold walked over and pulled both of them into his arms, saying how sorry he was for doing nothing.  
>"Dad it's fine, and there really wasn't anything you could do." he murmured, smiling sadly. Kurt nodded in agreement and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, lacing their fingers together again. Harold pulled out some money for them, five hundred like he said.<br>"Be careful boys and I hope to see you when things are more better around here for you two." he said sadly, pulling his son into a tight embrace. Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sad sigh and nodded.  
>"I love you, daddy." he whispered. This was the first time Blaine has been by himself in the world, Kurt as well. He was scared, and so was Kurt. The two boys stood side by side, hands laced, in front of the door.<br>"Are you ready?" Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt and pecked his lips.  
>"I'm ready." he whispered, and they opened the door, and it was now them versus the real world on their own for the first time ever.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ** GUISE YOU CAN ALL LIKE HIT ME! I have not been in the writing mood at like all lately, so I wrote most of this today. The first section was written like a month ago, and the rest was written over the course of three hours since I took many breaks xP a little warning for later in the chapter for depressing ideas, but enjoy you guys! (nothing to depressing either but you may hate me a bit…)

Strange But True Love

Chapter 6

_Life's too short to even care at all, whoa oh. I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control oh oh oh oh. These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh whoa oh. Wet world aches for the beat of a drum oh whoa oh whoa. If I could find away, to see things straight I'd run away to some fortune that I should have found, by now. I'm waiting for this cough syrup, to come down, come down. _

Kurt listened to the music through the stereos of Blaine's beat up truck. He was looking out the window and was half asleep. He listened to Blaine sing along quietly, a soft smile on his face as he just listened to the voice that was his boyfriend's. They were finally going to be safe together, and they didn't have a car in the world right now, because it was only them and just _them._ Blaine pulled up to the hotel, that was probably around thirty floors high or so, and he looked at it for about a minute, and then turned his attention to Kurt. He chuckled softly, feeling the muscles tug at his lips as a small smile made its' way across his face. Kurt had fallen asleep and he looked so at peace, despite the big purple bruise on his face. Blaine leaned over and gently kissed his cheek, then his forehead, then his lips. Kurt's eyes fluttered open as a few giggles escaped his lips. Kurt looked at Blaine who was smiling at him, and Kurt couldn't help but smile back seeing how happy his boyfriend looked.

"We're here, love." Blaine whispered, kissing his temple. Kurt smiled and nodded and then held his arms up.

"Carry me." He mumbled tiredly, giggling. Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile and got out of the car, walked to the back, grabbed their bags, then opened the passenger door, and grabbed his boyfriend.

"Am I going to be ordered to carry you all the time?" Blaine asked, carrying Kurt bridal style into the hotel, a duffel bag on each of his shoulders. Kurt giggled and thought for a second, then smiled.

"Uh huh."

~oOo~

Kurt was out on the deck that the room came with and to be honest, he was scared of heights. He has never been so high up, and it was scaring him a bit. He gripped onto the chair he was sitting in, and he jumped with a yelp when he felt a pair of arms go around him.

"It's ok, it's ok." Blaine purred into his ear, trying to sooth him. Kurt lulled into his arms with a shuttering sigh and Blaine smiled softly and clung to Kurt, the tinier boy in his lap.

"You won't let go of me…right?" Kurt whispered hopefully. Blaine smiled softly and kissed his temple, whispering against his skin, "Never." Kurt was actually calm at the moment. He couldn't believe how tense he was minutes ago. He smiled and cuddled against Blaine, and Blaine ended up carrying him inside, laid him down on the bed, and curled up next to him. He spent about two minutes just admiring Kurt, as the smaller boy had closed his eyes once they laid down, and he smiled and reached over and stroked his cheek gently the back of his fingers. He heard hums of approval and content being made by Kurt, and he smiled and chuckled softly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Kurt." He whispered, his own eyes fluttering close. Kurt smiled and clung to Blaine, and whispered back before he fell asleep, "I love you more."

~oOo~

"Blaine, what is that _delicious smell!_" Kurt asked, running down the steps and sniffing around as he was trying to figure out that smell. Blaine snickered and walked down the steps after Kurt, watching him as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. Kurt didn't own any pajamas (something the two had forgotten to guy on their shopping spree) so he wore one of Blaine's shirts and sweatpants.

"I think you're smelling coffee." He said, an amused smile on his face. Kurt ran over to him and jumped a bit.

"Can we buy some! It smells so good!" He giggled, grinning up at Blaine. Blaine laughed softly and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Sure, what the hell." He said, his voice still gruff from sleeping. Kurt let out a squeal and they got in line at the Starbucks that was there in the hotel lobby. Kurt ordered a cappuccino, and Blaine got a mocha drip. Kurt was blowing over the surface of it to cool it down, taking a few inhales of the great aroma. Blaine was watching him with loving eyes, and he smiled at him.

"It smells so good to drink." Kurt murmured, smiling as took a few sips, his eyes lighting up.

"So?" Blaine asked, an eyebrow raised. Kurt didn't say anything as he continued to drink his coffee and when he was all done, he smiled up at Blaine.

"!" he spat out, jittery now. Blaine choked on his coffee when he realized that the caffeine was having a huge effect on Kurt. Kurt spent a few minutes jumping around, jittery and smiley and then he was tired as it wore off fast. Blaine scooped him up and carried him back upstairs, Kurt looking around at the Christmas decorations. "Is Christmas coming up?" he asked softly, smiling tiredly as he continued to look around the lobby at the decorations. Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Uh huh, why do you ask?" he whispered, rubbing his back a bit. Kurt had a gleaming smile spread across his face and then he sat up a bit in Blaine's arms and whispered happily and excitedly, "My birthday is on Christmas!" Blaine grinned at his enthusiasm and happiness and he laughed softly.

"That's amazing." He whispered, and Kurt giggled softly and clung to him. They reached their room and Blaine laid Kurt down on their bed and kissed his forehead.

"Where are you going?" he asked, as Blaine walked towards the door again.

"I'm gonna take a walk down the block, get some breakfast for us." Kurt smiled and nodded, turning the on the television once Blaine left. Once the fresh air hit Blaine's face, he smiled softly to himself. He felt like a new person, until a hand went over his mouth and he was dragged down an alley.

~oOo~

Kurt was running up and down the street, trying to find Blaine. He was gone for so long and this was really starting to worry him. He passed an alley and he heard a faint noise, being able to hear it due to the good hearing he has always had. He ran down it and he almost stepped on something and he realized it was Blaine.

"O-Oh my god Blaine!" he yelled, dropping to his knees and bursting into tears as he was bloodied and bruised and whimpering helplessly.

"Ku-rt." He called out helplessly.

"Baby, shhh it's g-gonna be ok." He whispered, stroking his hair that was tangled with some blood.

"H-help please?" he whispered with whimpers. Kurt helped him up the best he could and just had to carry him the best he could. He draped his body over his back a bit and started towards the door of the hotel, earning looks of horror from people. What killed Kurt though is that no one bothered to stop and help. Blaine was so beaten and bruised and bloodied that anyone could see he needed help. He helped him into the elevator, and then to their room and laid him down as he let out a whimper and yell of pain. Kurt sat down next to him and pressed his forehead, running into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it. He walked back in and started cleaning up Blaine's cuts, trying to show his pretty face again.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok." He whispered, and he started singing softly to him to try and get him to stop flinching around. Blaine eventually fell asleep a few minutes later, whimpers escaping his lips. Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple and sniffled, seeing how broken and bruised he looked. He had a swollen eye that was very bruised and his ribs were as well. He stripped Blaine of his clothes and just wrapped him up tightly in a cocoon of blankets. He looked Blaine up and down and sighed sadly, pressed his lips to his forehead, and walked out the door to see what he could do, putting matters into his own hands.


End file.
